The Girl (Who Didn't Have a Title Yet) Part 1
by TheBrownEyes
Summary: So yeah... This will be my first fanfiction I have ever written so please, some supprtive comments would be nice. Also ever sice I have written this I kinda got stuck, there were some things coming to mind but they don't really fit. But still this is all for your entertainment so please do enjoy and have a lovely day.


There was a weird swooshing sound coming from the roof. At first I didn't really mind nor notice. But it was getting louder by the day. So I eventually decided to check what was going on on the roof. Ar first I thought they were still working on the roof because there was a big hole in it. No one knew where it came from it was just there. I thought they were done fixing the roof. When I eventually got there I saw a blue police box. A man came out, he wore a bow tie and he was thin also taller than me. He stopped for a second when he saw me. I froze, where did he come from? What is he doing here? Where did he get that bow tie? All kinds of questions were running through my mind but the most important question was: 'Who are you?' I said trying to sound to have the situation under control when I actually didn't. 'Me?' 'Yes you, the only besides me who is standing on the roof.' 'I'm the Doctor.' 'The Doctor? Just the Doctor?' 'Yes, do you have a problem with that?' 'No not at all.' 'What's your name if I may ask?' He said quite curiuously. 'My name is Natasha, Natasha Brakendart' 'Hello Natasha Brakendart!' He said excitingly. 'Would you like to come in?' I asked still confused about the whole situation. 'Sure!'. He followed me to my apartment which wasn't quite done because I moved in a couple of months ago and I was quite lazy. 'I like it here it's quite comfy.' He said while sitting on my couch. 'Do you really mean that or are you just trying to be nice?' He just smiled at me. 'Would you like something eat?' 'Oh yes what do you have?' 'Uhm.. Let me check.' He followed me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. There wasn't much. Mainly because I lived alone and I usually eat take away food. 'Do you have fish fingers?' He asked. I checked. 'I do.' Great! Do you also have some custard?' 'Uh. Yes I do.' 'Great!'. I didn't know what he was planning to do with them but I grabbed the fish fingers out of te freezer and grabbed the custard out of the fridge. I gave him the custard and a bowl to put it in while I put the fish fingers in the oven. Here I am on a Sunday afternoon with a strange man with a bow tie making fish fingers and custard. This is as exciting as it will ever get I thought to myself. I took the fish fingers out of the oven, put them on the kitchen table and watched as he dipped the fish fingers in the custard. 'How does it taste?' 'Delicious.' I was quite curious to know what it might taste like so I dipped one of the fish fingers in the custard. 'And? What do you think?' 'It tastes surprisingly good to be honest.' I sat down and took another one and dipped on the custard. 'May I ask you a few questions?' 'Ofcourse! Ask me anything you'd like me to answer!' I didn't know what to ask him first so I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the questions that were swimming through my mind. When I was done writing I looked at him and then at the piece of paper. I gave him the piece of paper with all the questions written on it. He examined them. He looked at me, smiled and ran quickly to the roof. I followed him. He looked behind him to see if I followed him and smiled to himself. The blue police box was still there. 'Come in.' He opened the door of the police box. I followed him into the police box. It was much, much bigger on the inside. How is this even possible? I was trying to say something but nothing came out. After a few minutes later I asked: 'What is this?' 'It's a time machine! TARDIS.' 'What?' 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS.' He looked at me and came closer. 'I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord who travels through time and space. It's very nice to meet you' 'You're an alien?' 'I am.' I let it sink in, I don't know why but I was actually comfortable with this. I think he was expecting me to freak out because he looked dissapointed. 'Why are you here?' 'I don't know. The TARDIS picked up a signal and brought me here.' 'Would you like to found with me why?' 'Sure.' I nodded. 'You don't know what to do do you?' 'No, not really.' He smiled. 'Now I know why it brought me here.' 'It's you.' He picked something that he calls a sonic screw driver and waved it at me. 'You're not human.' 'Yes I am' 'According to my sonic you're not.' 'What I am then?' 'An alien.' 'I don't believe you.' 'Come with me and I will proof to you that you are.' 'Alright I will.' I asked myself if this would be a good idea or not. I ran to my apartment. He called my name, but he didn't run after me. I was standing in my apartment thinking to myself. I have nothing to lose. I looked around to find something or maybe a reason to let me stay but there wasn't any. I grabbed some of my stuff and put them in my backpack. When I came back he was gone. I looked around and called his name over and over but he wasn't there. It took me about 10 minutes and now he's gone. I returned to my apartment put my backpack aside put didn't unpack what was inside. I decided that it was time to unpack all the boxes in apartment and finally settle in. It's time to move on.

9 Months later I'm still in the same apartment. Cozy in my bed reading my favorite book while drinking a delicious cup of tea. I was about to take a sip of my tea when I heard a swooshing sound which I didn't hear for about 9 months. I didn't really know what to do so I picked up my book ready to hit someone. I heard someone in the kitchen so I slowly walked up there still ready to hit someone with my book. I came closer to the man who was in my kitchen who looked familiar. He saw me but the lights were still off. He said hello and out of shock I hit him on the head with my book. An hour later he woke up. I had laid him on the couch. I stayed with him in the living room waiting for him to wake up. He turned his head to me and smiled.'Finally.' He whispered to himself. We stayed there for a few minutes in silence until I finished drinking my tea. I was still trying to remember who he was. 'Don't you remember me?' 'No, I'm sorry.' He looked down, dissapointed but hid it away with a quick smile. He quickly looked up dragged me up the stairs up to the roof. 'Doctor.' He jumped and smiled, later he hugged me. ou remember!' 'Why did you leave?' He stopped and looked at me. 'I was in danger, you were in danger, everyone would be in danger if I stayed for more minutes.' 'You have to believe me.' 'I do.' He looked surprised. 'Good.' 'Would you still like to come along with me and find out who or what you are?' 'I thought you'd never ask.' 'Just wait for a moment.' Again I ran to my apartment without hesitation I grabbed my backpack. I still haven't unpacked it since the last time I saw the Doctor. He quickly ran up to the roof and this time he was still there waiting for me. He smiled and said: 'Ready to begin your adventure?' 'Ofcourse.' I smiled back. This is the beginning, I thought to myself.


End file.
